


三十六计

by end_of_the_ground



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/end_of_the_ground/pseuds/end_of_the_ground
Summary: 现背炮友设，有16/56提及和73暗示，塞了很多现实梗
Kudos: 7





	三十六计

三十六计

乐屋的沙发，一张勤勤恳恳的好沙发，日复一日地承担不属于它的重量，任凭一群二十来岁毛头小伙在上面挤成一团，终于到了他寿命的期限，被拖进无人问津的储藏室里。好在它够大，白岩想，至少能让自己不掉到地上去。  
“ruki没在想我啊，”佐藤咬了一口他的锁骨，抱怨他心不在焉：“那是在想谁，汐恩？岩房控比的反响很不错呢，动心了吗？”  
白岩踹了他一脚：“有病吧，不做就滚。”  
这一脚正踹在他胫骨上，佐藤表情扭曲了一瞬，拉他裤子抽绳的动作仍是不慌不忙，慢条斯理：“不是汐恩，那就是一成？”  
白岩反倒不说话了，佐藤讶然笑起来：“不会吧？小男孩有这么难追吗？”他只表达无恶意的惊讶，落在对方耳朵里就成了嘲讽。但白岩仍旧不回答。门外隐约的人声和脚步声提醒他们白日宣淫的事实，使他一反伶牙俐齿的常态约束自己的声音。要是有人听到了怎么办？他绝不承认自己不说话是因为被戳中痛处。佐藤从宽松的运动裤里剥出两条细白匀称的大腿，白岩又往下躺了点，把自己送进对方手中。  
和佐藤开始得莫名其妙。明明从夏到冬从韩国到日本，正儿八经的话都没说过几句，成团当晚对方竟然就敢拿手在自己下巴下面比对勾还被拍成新闻图。白岩边界感强，朋友很少，最苦手这种不懂和人保持距离的自来熟笨蛋，可笨蛋偏偏来找他，小心翼翼地问，ruki君我可以跟你聊一聊吗？  
佐藤自由散漫地长大，没被逼到绝境过，没受过大的挫折，想不到这个世界有那么多的恶意和辛苦，还能自然而然地流出眼泪。白岩入行几年，如履薄冰，跟佐藤是截然相反的类型；对方的烦恼太多了，有的甚至可笑，他不是好为人师的类型，只谨慎地给出建议。佐藤似懂非懂地点点头，隔天给他买了高级甜品店当季限定作为谢礼。  
本该到此为止——人不能，至少不应该，跟把自己当相谈对象的朝夕相处的同事滚上床。就算可以，也不应该是在fm开始前三个小时场地后台狭窄的储藏室——对方甚至还有固定交往对象。  
想到这里，白岩横生一股报复的心肠。佐藤一只手给他扩张，另一只手隔着薄薄的棉质t恤玩他乳头。两个人不过做过寥寥数次，佐藤就已经把白岩的敏感点乃至做爱的习惯和节奏都摸了七八成，实在不能算傻。一只面貌乖巧的直觉动物，总在奇怪的地方异常敏锐。白岩在他手指下慢慢化开，舒服地绷起脚尖，却还记得要报复的事，一边在佐藤耳边断断续续地低喘，竟然还能挤出余裕问对方，“那他怎么样？”  
“他？”  
“嗯……还能是谁……”白岩顺着耳下软骨舔他脖子，送上门的破绽不要白不要。佐藤脖子修长且敏感，白岩完全能用后穴感受到对方手指难以自控的颤抖，于是更满意了几分。当时杂志取材的时候本意是怕痒，说出来就落了几分淫秽。白岩坐在他斜后面被采访，听到这句一口水喷出来，边给编辑道歉边用纸巾蒙住精彩纷呈的表情。  
跟佐藤道是无情却有情的直白不同，白岩的话术向来含义深沉，但总能收到意料之中的成效。佐藤停下了动作，不知道是受不了颈部的刺激抑或是需要时间思考，过了一会儿才钝钝开口：“他啊……”  
“他可比你乖多了。”  
白岩被拉踩一道，却忍不住笑了出来，贴着佐藤的皮肉一颤一颤：“可是啊，有人不是说喜欢任性的孩子吗？”  
时候刚好，佐藤抽出放在白岩体内的手指，换成阴茎用力地顶进去，听对方猝不及防的失声叫喊。他一进去便开始快速地顶撞，白岩识趣地闭了嘴，却又被逼出破碎的呻吟。  
真就这么喜欢他。佐藤还说了喜欢爱说爱笑的孩子，会对着车窗自言自语的天然的孩子，爱看电影的孩子。白岩抓住时机抢过话头，说怎么像是在说我。真正爱看电影的天然的孩子却还没有明白，还在问这话是怎么说。  
今天的白岩跟往常有些不同，或许是因为冒着被发现的风险。往常的白岩是居高临下的、放肆的，乐于在床上发号施令，也不吝惜叫声。佐藤喜欢他坦诚于快感的样子，喜欢听他叫，白岩的声线偏低，略微沙哑而又圆润黏腻，像挠在他肩背上的手，指甲被剪得很短，划过肌肉只留下缓钝暧昧的痛意，像调情。今天白岩不能叫出声，可他仍然能用身体里里外外诉说愉悦；内里比往常更软更烫，随着被操的节奏热情地收缩，下体蹭得佐藤的小腹湿淋淋。这样还不够，还要屈起一边膝盖盘上佐藤的腰，佐藤腰细胯窄，白岩大腿内侧的弧度跟他胯骨贴得严丝合缝，仿佛天生就该嵌在一起。  
然而气温或许过分高了，储藏室密闭无窗，氧气的缺乏也会点燃体温。白岩是不容易出汗的体质，live上众人汗流浃背时只有他好整以暇，即便如此此时他周身的皮肤也蒙了一层细细密密的水珠。今天的佐藤也格外话少，拖着白岩的腰，简洁高效地一次又一次往那一点撞。他被操得手脚发软，贴在佐藤腰侧的腿不住地打滑。佐藤分神把湿透的刘海捞到额后，又把白岩那条大腿捞回来。  
他体贴地放慢速度，抽出一些又插进去，浅浅地磨。白岩反倒立刻贴上来，臀部不安地扭动，手指在佐藤颈后摩挲着催促：“快点……”  
“嗯？”仿佛没有听清一般，佐藤弯下脖子偏头看他，看得很认真，鼻尖贴得很近，似乎要看透他的双眼。  
“操我……”白岩无处躲藏，把头埋到对方胸口，“快点……”  
他双腿勾着佐藤的后腰往自己身上压，于是对方从善如流地重新大力冲撞起来。佐藤把头移到他耳朵旁，用了点劲咬他的耳廓。佐藤像个多动症儿童，永远在玩弄或者啃咬什么东西；有说法是这叫可爱侵略症，像成年人爱捏小孩脸，而佐藤大概只是为了得到关注。但白岩怕疼，连耳洞也不敢打，一针隐约的疼痛反倒让身体其他部分也更加敏感。他将手指塞到牙齿之间试图把哭腔堵回去，却在佐藤舔他耳垂时走漏一声难耐的呜咽。  
被舔舐的圆润耳垂在佐藤的唇舌间像一颗不断融化的软糖，而下面也是一样。快感一点一点，越来越快越来越多，白岩不由自主把手往下探想要更快得到高潮，却被佐藤一把攥住手腕压到头顶。他过瘦了，骨架又小，佐藤的手明明并不大，可白岩两只伶仃的腕骨在他手心也显得极为脆弱易折。佐藤的另一只手则握住了白岩的阴茎。他只草草套弄了两下，还未等对方表示讨好，就坚决地堵住了马眼，与此同时开了价：“求我。”  
佐藤外表柔软，性格温吞，唯有在这种时候展露与星座书上所述相符的不那么友好的攻击性。如果白岩清醒着，他就应该生气；然而他已经无法作出任何正常的思考，大脑可能也要融化了，成一滩香甜软和混沌的糖浆。似乎有人在找他，在问ruki君呢，ruki君在哪儿，不知道，你看到ruki君了吗，白岩条件反射紧张起来，身体却更兴奋了几分。快感已经膨胀到了临界线正下面，任何动作都可能让他轰然跌下顶点。  
于是他说：“求你。”  
给我，求求你，要我怎么样都行。白岩不记得自己到底说了什么，但佐藤大概收到了满意的回答。他放开捉住白岩手腕的那只手，对方就迫不及待地缠上来，贴紧他，似乎要让他窒息。佐藤接着松开白岩被掌握的命门，对方几乎立刻颤抖着射出来。  
结束后白岩瘫在沙发上剧烈地呼吸，被汗打湿的皮肤贴在人造革上的触感令人不快，但也没别的办法。门外找不到人，又重归寂静，这次却是佐藤在叫他，ruki，ruki。白岩懒懒地抬眼，对方拎着打了结的安全套不知道怎么处理，那困扰的样子让他从鼻子里哼笑了一声。最后佐藤决定不管这不怀好意的小垃圾，而是先弥补方才没有接吻的遗憾。他凑上去吻他，却被偏头躲开。  
“干嘛啊，”佐藤用没沾精液的手摸他后脑勺，又恢复了平常温和无害的模样，“好啦好啦，不要生气啦。”  
白岩白了他一眼：“你当我是狗吗。”  
佐藤噗一下笑出声：“嗯……可能是因为有人在杂志上说自己像小狗吧。”


End file.
